(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of texture of materials, and in particular, to a means and method for use of ultrasound to measure texture
(b) Problems in the Art
It is obviously advantageous to be able to discern the texture characteristics of certain materials. Texture properties of the material provide information helpful in deciding the use for the material, and perhaps, can indicate possible manufacturing changes which can desirably alter those characteristics.
Texture relates to a number of material properties such as hardness, grain size, ductility, strength, grain orientation, stress adaptability, and formability. A primary example of materials where texture characteristics are important is with respect to metals, and in particular, to rolled metal plates and sheets.
The most common forms of texture measurement utilize x-ray diffraction. These techniques most times require separation of random samples of the material so that they can be destructively tested. Furthermore, x-ray diffraction must be conducted in a laboratory setting with controlled environment, and takes significant amounts of time to produce results. Although more portable x-ray diffraction systems are being developed, they still require destructive break-down of samples and significant amounts of time. Moreover, x-ray diffraction produces valid results only with respect to near-surface layers of the material, even if the material is a relatively thin metal plate or sheet, and does not give information on texture for the entire cross-section of the material.
Current texture measurement procedures therefore can be improved upon. There is a real need for means and methods to derive reliable texture information from the entire cross-section of a material, and not just surface layers. Texture characteristics can change drastically between the surface and inner layers of the material.
Secondly, there is a real need for the ability to derive texture information without the significant time delays of x-ray diffraction, or the closely-related neutron diffraction techniques.
Third, there is a real need for a means and method for texture measurement which can be applied directly to, and contemporaneously with, the normal production or processing of the materials. For example, it would be highly advantageous to be able to derive texture information regarding rolled metal plate or sheet as it is being formed; and to do such monitoring non-destructively, and in the actual manufacturing environment of the plate or sheet. The elimination of destructive evaluation which must be done with special equipment in special laboratory environment, would greatly reduce cost, and would allow contemporaneous monitoring and alteration of manufacturing processes according to the measured texture results.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a means and method for ultrasonic measurement of texture which overcomes or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described, which can accurately derive texture information from a material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is non-destructive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can derive texture information quickly and efficiently.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be operated in a wide variety of environments, including manufacturing and processing environments of the material being investigated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can operate adequately notwithstanding environment changes such as in temperature.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.